


Put Your Wings On Me

by Gothams_Only_Wolf



Series: Smoke 'n Sugar [5]
Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Abandonment, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Guardian Angels, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angel!Tendo Choi, Astronauts, Broken Bones, Car Accidents, Gen, M/M, NASA, Richard Becket's A+ Parenting, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, The Beckets need therapy, Yancy works for NASA, aka He's a dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 14:33:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8717620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gothams_Only_Wolf/pseuds/Gothams_Only_Wolf
Summary: Yancy's luck with the love of his life is nonexistent. A hit-and-run changes his outlook and earns him a name at long last.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [steampunkepsilon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/steampunkepsilon/gifts).



> *sprints down the hallway, papers flying as door is flung open* Sorry! It is so, so late but here is some Yando fic in celebration of Yancy turning 21 this year. 
> 
> Inspired by a Demon!Yancy drawing from shima-spoon on Tumblr and a ton of encouragement from steampunkepsilon~
> 
> Okay, a few things here; 
> 
> Yancy is 21, Raleigh is 12 and Jazmine is 6. 
> 
> Yancy works for NASA in California. 
> 
> Enjoy~
> 
> EDIT: steampunkepsilon made me a thing~ http://bamfcoyotetango.tumblr.com/post/153951273150/a-quick-sketch-turned-into-some-loose-painting#tumblr_notes Go shower it in love if you've got a Tumblr!

* * *

Getting hit by a car isn't on Yancy's list of things to do that day, honestly, and yet that's exactly what happens. 

He looks both ways, just like he teaches his little brother and sister. Yancy knows that he's the primary caretaker and that he's gotta set the example even when his siblings aren't with him. 

The light under his brace flares a little but Yancy steadily ignores it. 

It's annoying. 

So many people tell him he's lucky to have a Name brace; all Yancy wants to do is rip it off and point out that the light burns his eyes if he looks at it for too long and that it comes with the scorched imprint of four wings along his upper body. Two fold across his shoulders and down his arms, the other two crossing over his chest in a protective manner. The feathers are so detailed that Yancy gets questions about the tattoo artist when he wears short sleeves. 

Lost in thought as he is, Yancy fails to notice the screeching car until it's too late.

* * *

Yancy's cradled in something soft and warm, part of him singing with incandescent joy. 

"Tendo, you can't keep him here." The stern British voice almost makes Yancy frown. His eyes are still closed and Yancy gets the strangest impression that it's for his own safety. 

"I _finally_ found—" 

"Tendo, that is his soul you're holding. He needs that." The voice continues. 

"I... You're right. His family needs him." Tendo sounds dejected. Yancy wants to erase that sound from Tendo's voice. 

"Thank you." 

"I'm sorry," Tendo says, brushing Yancy's hair away from his forehead tenderly. "I really am, but you gotta go back, baby doll." 

"... No." Yancy says as he grips at the loving embrace. "Come with." 

"Down there?" Tendo pauses and asks the British authority voice. "Can I do that?" 

"If you're invited." The voice sounds exasperated but fond. "Yancy Becket, do you invite Tendo, Angel of The Lord, into your abode?" 

Yancy knows this is important to answer but his grip on his surroundings is slipping. "Tendo, you're invited. Angel stuff an' all. 'S that why it glows?" 

"What glows, baby doll?" 

"My Name." He twitches his left arm and Tendo's touch ignites his heart. "It _**is**_ you." 

"Sure is," Tendo croons. "I'll see you again. You gotta live though. Ready?" 

"Ready? What—Oof!—Ready for—Ugh!"

* * *

Yancy coughs and his chest feels sore. Pain lights up most of his right side, his arm hanging at a funny angle. His lower leg burns something awful and throbs in time to his heart-beat. He inhales on his own, sucking in an asphalt-gritty breath. 

"Sir? Can you hear me?" 

" _Y-es_." Yancy croaks out. 

"What is your name?" 

"Yancy. Yancy... Becket." 

"What's the date?" 

"August 13th." 

"Where are you?" 

"Crosswalk of Tacit and Ronin? Ugh. I feel like a cat barfed into my mouth." 

"Perfectly natural, sir. I'm Alison Choi." 

"Might've been th' lack of air but I could swear for a sec..." 

"Swear what?" 

"I could _**swear**_ I met an **angel**." 

Alison laughs in relief and says, "C'mon Angel Boy. Let's get you looked at, hmm?"

* * *

Yancy finds out he has a dislocated shoulder, both bones in his lower right leg are broken and some decent road rash. They tell him that his Name brace saved his left arm from any damage because the thick leather cushioned it. 

The Name brace is scuffed to hell and back but holds up admirably. He'll have to order a new one and file a damaged brace report. He makes a face at that because it'll mean a shit-ton of paperwork. At least his insurance works and the office has already contacted him. 

Cops drop by to tell him that the whole thing was caught by the traffic cameras one street over on Coyote and Tango. They're not sure if it was a hate crime just yet but they'll keep him updated. 

Raleigh and Jazzy scramble up into his bed, avoiding the brand-new cast and crying all over his pastel green gown. 

"Shhh, petites, I'm right here." He presses kisses to their tearful faces and wipes away the boogers discreetly. "Here, lay your heads on my chest." 

Raleigh snuffles and Jazmine listens intently. 

"You pinky-promise you're okay?" Raleigh asks seriously, the pout on his face adorable. He's holding out his pinky and wiggling it. Jazzy does the same after a beat of silence. 

"Pinky-promise, Rals, Jazzy." He promises even as his ribs twinge and his leg seizes briefly. "So, tell me about school?" 

"We got to go to the library and pick out books today!" Raleigh lights up and Yancy smiles softly as his family talks about their days. 

"I gotta use si-sic-scissors today. I maded you a heart." Jazzy pulls a slightly crumpled paper heart out of her overall pocket. It's bright yellow and his name in mis-spelled crayon. He loves it. 

"Thank you, Jazzy. And it's you made me a heart." 

"Made you a heart!" Jazmine repeats and Yancy hugs her and Raleigh close. 

"Anything aside from the library?" He asks Raleigh. 

"I learned about clouds. There's a lot of kinds and I really like th' wispy ones? Umm, cirrus!" 

"Cool. Well, you two got a plan for Halloween?" 

"Uh-uh." 

"Nope." 

"I'm sure if we ask nicely, a nurse can get us some paper and a pen?" He offers. Both of his siblings light up at the mention of their second-favorite holiday. 

"Yeah!" They cheer in unison.

* * *

He's back on his feet-Hah!-and on crutches but well enough to drop his siblings off to school again. As Yancy clicks his way to his desk, people are rubber-necking it to see him. 

His boss is standing there with her lips pressed thin. 

"Dr. Lightcap, is something wrong?" 

"You're in! I expressly told you to get better." She chides and her husband peers around the corner to nod emphatically. 

"Doc, I can still type with a bum leg." He points out dryly. "Tech waits for no man or woman 'cept maybe Ada Lovelace." 

"Only because she invented some of it." Cait huffs and motions that he sit down. "You feel the slightest pain, you go home." 

"Yes ma'am." Yancy gives her a half-assed salute and she rolls her eyes. 

"Welcome back to NASA Ames, you nerd." Sergio claps him on the shoulder, grinning as he follows his wife. 

Yancy rolls his eyes and mutters, "Astronauts."

* * *

**-Yancy's Birthday-**

Duc scoops up Raleigh with a growl and then gets Jazmine too. 

"I'll take care of your rascals, same as Herc's. Kid needs more people to talk to anyway. He's space-obsessed like his Dad." 

"Dude, did you convince Herc to go?!" Yancy's frankly surprised. 

"Yeah. It's been a minute, sure, but you gotta get back on that wagon sometimes. Speaking of," Duc nods at Yancy's arm, "that stopped glowing, right?" 

Duc plops the kids on the sofa and they settle in front of the screen that has Discovery Kids on. 

"I got a name. Fuck if I know what it is though." 

"Foreign language?" 

"Not any I know, Duc, and I know a lot." He counters with a sigh. 

Duc's also one of those who has a Name and a brace. He found his during a student exchange to a University in Japan. Kaori's an absolute sweetheart to those who get close but she presents aloof to most people by accident. 

"Maybe Kaori can make sense of it." Kaori's a linguist, always working on mastering another one the second she gets a chance. "Honey?" 

"Let me see before you go." She says, tugging Yancy into her office. He undoes the leather buckles himself because it's locked to his biological signature. 

The thick characters stand out in stark contrast to his pale forearm, the taupe glowing very faintly at the edges with what Yancy can only call galaxy-dusted black. 

"You're in luck, Becket; I know this one." 

"Awesome." 

"Now, where did I put that dictionary..." Kaori abandons his arm and digs through her piles of books, disappearing for a moment before the third stack from the office door makes a triumphant noise. "Enochian! That's what's on your arm." 

"Huh?" 

"So, long story short? Angels have an alphabet, written by a guy named Edward Dee." Kaori explains as she traces her fingers above the writing. "Yours spells out... Mmm, T... Errr, E... N?... D... Mmm. O. T-E-N-D-O. Tendo. What a weird name." 

"I present to you, your husband." Yancy sasses before he frowns. "I've heard that name before." 

"Where?"

"My accident back in August." 

"Wait, wait, the I-broke-my-leg-one?" Kaori murmurs. 

"Yeah." 

"Maybe a bystander." 

"I guess. But why Enochian?" 

"I have bupkis on that." She shrugs but hugs him before he slides his brace back on and buckles it closed again. 

"Thanks for taking the time Kaori." 

"You and Duc are best friends. Plus, Yancy, since when have I ever given up on a language thing?" Kaori teases as they exit the office.

* * *

He's nursing his whiskey and people-watching at the bar when someone sits next to him. Yancy glances over in curiosity and nearly chokes on his mouthful of whiskey neat. 

The man looks equally stunned. 

"Yancy?" 

"Oh." Yancy breathes out. "Oh, there you are. I've been waiting for forever." 

He sets his drink down and reaches for the man but his Name pulls back. 

"Not here, baby doll." Tendo—it _is his angel_ —counters softly. "Meet me on the corner of Rromani and Danger. Can you do that?" 

"Yeah."

"Let your friends know, hmm? I'll be there."

* * *

Yancy's cheeks are cold by the time he sprints to the crossroads of Rromani and Danger before skidding to a halt at the sight ahead. 

Tendo's standing under the bulb of the lamp, back-lit by a golden halo of light. 

He's beautiful. Yancy's eyes drink in the dark, inky hair and the taupe eyes that sparkle at the sight of him. 

"Tendo." 

"C'mere," Tendo opens his arms and Yancy engulfs the slightly smaller angel in a hug. "Oh, oh, oh. You missed me something fierce even if you didn't know why." 

"My angel." He tightens his grip by a fraction before he inhales. The spicy scent is all natural and it makes Yancy bury his nose in the covered crook between neck and shoulder. "Why'd you take so long?" 

"Angels don't come down a lot." Tendo explains as he tugs on Yancy's jacket to move him to an easier position as they walk down Rromani's snow-dusted sidewalk. "To have a human Name... Well, who are we to question Him?" 

"Right." 

"Thing is that the name's been on my Grace since I was a wee fledgling. I share the privilege of a Name with only two other angels." 

"Mmm. Was one of them the other voice?" Yancy asks tentatively as they step into his favorite diner. 

"Y'know, I think He was on to something when he paired us." Tendo laughs. Yancy's already warm but it feels like he's glowing a little from all of the affection he feels for his angel. "That would indeed be the other one." 

"My name's Tamsin and I'll be your server for tonight. What can I get you gentlemen?" The bright red hair makes Yancy take notice. "Drinks first?" 

"I'll have a coffee and..." 

"Me too." Yancy replies as he tangles his boots with Tendo's. 

"That's two coffees. You need creamer, sugar...?" 

"Creamer for him. I take mine black." Tendo says and Yancy flushes as he nods in agreement. "Thank you." 

"C'n I hold your hand?" Yancy blurts after Tamsin leaves. 

Tendo gives him a tender look but shakes his head no. "Not yet. We have a lot to talk about." 

"I don't understand." 

"I know, baby doll, I know you don't. Thing is, Name pairs create a wave of universal happiness when they touch skin-to-skin. Can you imagine setting off a bliss bomb in the middle of a crowded city?" Tendo explains even as he looks at Yancy's flexing hands. 

"Oh." 

"Mmm." Tamsin sets down their cups, pours the coffee and takes their orders with a sweet smile. "Thank you." 

"You're welcome. If you two need another coffee or you wanna chat, I'm up by the breakfast bar." Tamsin offers. "Just flag me down. It's a slow time." 

"We'll keep that in mind." Yancy says with a smile. He turns to Tendo and asks, "So we need to do this out of reach of people?" 

"Fewer people, at least. This is equally as hard on me as it is on you." Tendo sighs. Yancy notices the fact that Tendo's knuckles are white around the handle of the coffee mug. "You're beautiful, baby doll. It's taking a lot of control to keep my hands to myself. I wanna trace over every curve and scar and experience you've had here on Earth." 

"Thank God," He mumbles and then face-palms. "Was that blasphemy?" 

"No." Tendo laughs with his head falling back to expose his throat. Yancy swallows hard, licking his lips and tracing the corded muscles with his eyes. He wants to stroke his fingertips down the skin that glows a little. "Okay, maybe a little but He's forgiving." 

"I hope so."

* * *

He makes arrangements for his siblings to stay with Sergio and Cait, citing his status for the first time in his years working for Cait. 

"You need what?" 

"Time off. Specifically the time logged in my contract nearly three years ago." 

"I'll check on—You need **that** time?! Your 'I-need-a-solid-two-weeks-with-no-contact'... Oh." Yancy wiggles his left hand, the supple leather brace creaking as he raises his arm. 

"Yeah, that time. I need someone to watch my family too." 

"Oh, that you don't need to worry about. Sergio and I will do that gladly. We just need the kid's schedules and time to get to know them before you drop them off." She waves away his biggest worry with her next words. "We're trying to adopt and time spent with kids will be good." 

"I'll have Duc and Kaori drop by to help." 

"... You're a life-saver. Come back soon!" Cait practically shoves him out of her curtained office. "Now get going."

* * *

He pulls Raleigh and Jazmine out of school early, bringing them home to explain. 

"Okay kiddos, I found—" 

"The Name, right?" Ray guesses in under five seconds flat.

"Name, name, name~" Jazmine sing-songs. 

"Can't keep anything from you two, huh? Yeah. I... Well, we found each other. His name's Tendo." 

"Is he gonna live with us?" His little brother looks betrayed by the thought but asks anyway. 

"No." Yancy's pretty firm on that. "He has his own place. Tendo might visit though." 

"Okay."

"Otay." 

"I gotta do a Name thing. You'll be staying with Cait and Sergio. Duc and Kaori will check in every other day, okay? You'll go to school, get your things done and I'll be back before you know it." Yancy reluctantly finishes. 

Raleigh sniffles. 

He looks at Yancy seriously and bluntly questions, "How long?" 

"Two weeks, starting tomorrow." Yancy answers back, equally blunt. "I'll deliver a text to Sergio and Kaori every twelve hours just for you to see." 

Ray looks down and Yancy tilts his chin back up. "'Msorry." 

"Don't be, Raleigh. You have every right to ask after that garbage ball— _Especially_ after the _way **he** left us_. You could ask me for forever, kiddo, and I would keep telling you. Your concern is valid." Yancy tells his brother as he hugs him close, chin pillowing on the blond mop and gathering Jazzy close too. "I'll say it 'til I'm old an' greyer than your favorite pigeon in the park." 

"I know." Raleigh whispers. 

"Ohana means family and..." 

"Nobody gets left behind..." 

"Or forgotten!" Jazmine chirrups, brightening the mood again. 

"Exactly."

* * *

Yancy sets the twelve hour alarm in front of Raleigh and lets his brother type out the message. Both Sergio and Kaori's phones buzz incessantly until they look. Tendo's off to the side, watching them all with a faintly curious expression but not interfering. 

He kisses Raleigh's cheek and presses his forehead to the smaller one in front of him. "Two weeks, kiddo. Count 'em if you gotta." 

"I trust you." 

"I trust you." He parrots back softly. "Bye Ray." 

"Bye Yan," Raleigh says and his blue eyes fill with tears that fall without shame. 

Yancy hugs Jazmine close and inhales her kiddie shampoo in 'strawbree' as she puts it. "Bye baby." 

"Bye Yan." She says, still innocent. 

"Be good, petites." 

"We will."

* * *

He's quiet on the drive up. 

Tendo pulls over just past San Francisco, straddling his lap and tugging on gloves to cup Yancy's face. 

"What's wrong, baby doll?" 

"This is the furthest I've been from my family since... Since my Father left us stranded in Alaska." 

Tendo's lips thin and his expression turns thunderous. "I am tempted to smite your Father." 

Spark snap into existence and Yancy's hair stands up on end as he watches Tendo's barely contained fury. 

"Don't." He says, leaning into Tendo's touch. "I want him to live a full life and be filled with the shame that'll come to him eventually. I want him, when he goes, to fall to his knees and **beg** for forgiveness. If I'm lucky, I'll get to see it." 

"You still care for him," A soft realization passes in Tendo's gaze. "though you will not help nor hinder him. Would you give it? The forgiveness he would seek?" 

"Maybe." Yancy answers truthfully. "I've spent three years just trying to recover from the fact that he left us. I don't have it in me right now to do it. I'd probably punch him, mostly for Ray and for Jazz and... Yeah, I'd sock him for me too." 

"Well within your rights, baby doll... Do you mind the pet name?" Tendo asks as they sit in the quiet of the park. 

"Nah. It feels nice." He reassures. "This isn't about him. It's about us." 

"So it is." Tendo agrees as he leaves Yancy's lap for the driver's seat.

As they start their journey again, Yancy tangles his fingers with Tendo's gloved ones. "Thank you." 

"You're welcome."

* * *

Switching at the half-way point gives Yancy the opportunity to call Kaori. 

"This is Kaori~" She sing-songs into the phone.

"Hey, Kaori." 

"Fancy hearing from you, Yancy. How's the trip with Mr. Handsome?" Kaori teases. 

"Ha, ha, very funny. Good. Had a... separation thing but he took it well." He answers as Tendo pumps the gas and grins when he waves. "How are Ray and Jaz?" 

"Ask 'em yourself, big boy. We're having dinner with the Lightcap-D'onofrios." 

"Am I on speaker?" 

"Yancy!" Twin shouts of joy make his heart lighter. 

"Where are you?" Sergio asks as the clatter of dishes echoes down the line. 

"Oregon. There's a nice retreat above Strawberry Lake called Prairie City." He replies as he gets back into the car and snaps the phone into the hands-free device. "You're on speaker too." 

"Taking turns?" Duc asks as Yancy pulls back onto the highway. 

"Mmhmm." 

"Yancy, I made friends with someone named Chuck... I think? He punched my arm." Raleigh says. 

"What were you talking about?" 

"Space. He apologized though." 

"Does he like space a lot?" 

"His Dad's an astronaut." 

It clicks and he laughs. "Ohhhh. You mean Chuck Hansen." 

"Yeah. How'd you know who he was?" 

"I work with his Dad." Yancy admits as he taps on the steering wheel. Tendo's passed out in the passenger seat, mouth partially open as he snores softly. 

"At NASA? Coool." Raleigh loves space too, just not in the same way as Chuck Hansen. Maybe they'll be good for one another. "I'm gonna try to be his friend then." 

"Alright kiddo. Jazzy, baby, did you do anything today?" 

"I made you a macaroni!" She answers. "Gotta bunny in class."

"Aww. I'll look at it when I get back. What kinda bunny?" 

"Blanc!" Jazmine enthusases. "...White?" 

"All white, huh?" 

"No~" She giggles, "He's got a black spot."

"Ah, I see." 

"His name is Cer-ber-us." She sounds out the word and Yancy couldn't be prouder of his little sister. 

"You like him?" Yancy asks as he switched lanes. 

"Yeah. Can we get a bunny?" 

"I'll think about it, petite. Have you asked Raleigh if he wants one too?" Yancy mentions as he keeps an eye out for the turn-off. 

"...No?" 

"And our rule is?" 

"Ask everybody." Jazmine sighs. 

"Good girl. We'll talk about bunny things later. Love you!" 

"Love you Yancy!" 

"I miss you, Yan." 

"I know kiddo. Thirteen more days." 

"Right. Bye Yancy." 

"Buh-bye!" 

The silence that follows tugs at Yancy's heart. He flicks on the radio and quietly hums along until they reach thier destination.

* * *

**-Prairie City, Oregon-**

Yancy jerks awake, sleepily wiping the drool from his chin with the heel of his palm. Tendo helps him out of the car with gloves on and steers Yancy past the desk and into a room with a nice, soft bed. 

He sighs at the touch of a warm pillow and tugs Tendo onto the bed with him, careful not to touch skin. 

"Th'nk y'," Yancy mumbles as he cuddles Tendo. 

"You're welcome, doll." 

"Mmm."

* * *

The warm scent of buttery croissants and coffee rouses Yancy from his sleep. A soft look from Tendo is coupled with him offering to feed Yancy. 

"Hmm. Could get used to this," he yawns, scrubbing at his eyes and settling back against the headboard. "Ahh." 

Tendo chuckles as he tears the croissant open and sets the first bite on his tongue. Yancy chews with a blush staining his cheeks. Piece-by-piece, Yancy manages to polish off four croissants and two cups of coffee to Tendo's three. 

"Now what?" Yancy asks. 

"It's up to you," Tendo's shoulder presses against his as they sit with their latest cup of coffee. 

"So if I wanted to kiss you?" 

"You could." comes the light response. 

"What do you want, Tendo?" Yancy isn't used to being handed control and it makes him nervous. 

"Free will, hmm? I'd take you up to the secluded cabin I rented and tend to your every need." Tendo murmurs. "I'd take you apart with soft touches and put you back together with love. I'd kiss you until your heart was full. There are many things, Yancy, but only if you want them too." 

"I do," he breathes out. "Take me there." 

"As you wish."

* * *

The first touch is like fire along his veins, hands loosely clasped as Tendo drinks in the sight of the scorched wing pattern. 

"You have my wings," Tendo whispers as he traces over the design with his eyes. "down to the feathering. It's... You are so beautiful." 

Yancy's breath hitches. "Yeah?" 

"Exquisite." Tendo agrees as he cups Yancy's cheek and sends light spiraling from that touch. Yancy's crying from the sheer warmth and the feeling of flying in his chest. 

The kiss is—Yancy can only describe it as coming home. 

Galaxies and starbursts and the feeling of ever-present **_bliss_** radiate from him. 

Tendo nips at his lower lip and suddenly Yancy can't stand to be any further apart. 

"You're here and you're _mine_." He growls as he finally gets to trail biting kisses down Tendo's supple throat. 

"All yours, doll." Tendo purrs as he kisses Yancy again.

* * *

Yancy lightly brushes his fingertips over the violet-blue-green feathers of Tendo's upper left wing. 

"You're wondering what kind of bird, aren't you?" Tendo's muffled question has Yancy squirming because it's coming from his chest. The angel places a kiss on his pec and looks up with an indulgent smile. 

"These things are unreal," He laughs. 

"He gave them to me. They used to be plain vanilla, like most angels, but if we spot a color we like or a particular bird or anything different, He asks us if we'd like to change. It means we're paying attention to Earth. We're doing our jobs and that is our reward." Tendo murmurs fondly, flexing the wing under Yancy's hand easily. 

"Wow. There's so much that I want to ask but..." Yancy pets the edge and splays the feathers at the top very gently. 

"The bird's called a violet backed starling. And yes, angels have jobs. As you might've guessed, I'm a Guardian. I look out for those who's time isn't just yet. Souls get disoriented and I have to guide them back down." 

"Like my accident." 

"Exactly," Tendo hums as he shuffles up to Yancy's shoulder. "Mmm, I need your arm." 

"Left or...?" Yancy questions. 

"Left." Tendo confirms as he snags Yancy's much paler forearm. "That's what my name looks like here?" 

"Enochian, I think, was the word Kaori used—" Yancy pauses as he grabs his phone. The twelve hour alarm hasn't gone off yet but it's almost done. "Okay." 

"Almost time to check in?" Tendo inquires as he writes over the characters with his fingertips. 

"Yeah." 

"My offer to smite him still stands, doll." Tendo dryly reminds Yancy. 

He laughs and turns Tendo's left forearm up to see. The writing is Yancy's, down to the curve of the last Y when he signs documents but in a color he's only seen in the mirror. "So that's my writing on your arm for sure. Is this yours?" 

"Angels rarely write. We have immense memories. But yes, were I to write my name for recording purposes, that _is_ what it looks like." Tendo admits. 

"Hey, after I check in, you wanna go build a snow fort?" 

"Of course."

* * *

Yancy falls to his knees and holds his brother and sister close. The leather of his brace squeaks as it rubs against similar leather. 

"Raleigh?" He pulls back a little to look his brother in the eyes.

"Umm..." Raleigh squirms a bit in Yancy's hug and then blurts—"I have two." 

"I know 'em?" Yancy asks softly as Jazmine snuggles close to Yancy's chest. 

"Y'know Chuck. The other one's a new girl. Her name's Mako." Raleigh whispers, fear coloring his voice. "Are you mad?" 

"Mad? Why... Oh, Rals, I would never be mad at you for that. You can show me later, if you like? And I'll show you mine. Your buckles okay?" He questions, tapping at the solid brass buckles of a new Name brace. 

Raleigh sniffs and buries his face in Yancy's neck. He grunts as he picks up both of them but manages to stand. Tendo's supportive hand at the small of his back has him chasing soft lips he knows very well by now. 

Tendo hums into the kiss and gives Ray and Jazzy an impossibly fond look. 

"Are these the great kids I keep hearing about?" Tendo inquires with a teasing tone. 

"Yeah. Right now they're a little tired. Rals got his Name brace." Yancy responds as he tucks them into the back seat of his car. "You wanna help me tuck in my rascals?" 

"Of course, if they don't mind." comes the reassuring reply. 

"Kiddos, you mind if Tendo tucks you in with me?" 

"Mm-mm." 

"Tendo?" Jazzy questions and Tendo ducks his head to give six-year-old Jazmine a tiny wave of his fingers. "Pretty angel." 

Yancy looks to where he can see the purple-blue-green double wing set and back to Jazmine. She's cracking the biggest smile he's seen from her in pretty much ever.

"You can't fool kids." Tendo informs him wryly as he fluffs his wings to hear Jazzy laugh in delight.

* * *

Jazmine passes out like a light, her small chest rising and falling easily. 

Raleigh needs positive attention, which Yancy is glad to provide to his brother. 

"Does... Does it look okay?" Raleigh asks as he releases the buckles. "I haven't looked since I got them." 

Two names, one in soft ochre kanji and one in plain English with a bit of a rough edge in bright blue. 

Mako and Chuck. 

"They look good, kiddo." 

"Thanks, Yan," Raleigh sighs. "I'm glad you're back." 

"Me too. I'm right down the hall with Tendo."

* * *

Yancy stretches out on the bed and frowns in confusion when he can't get up to pee. He looks down, sees the cause and wiggles his arm out from under Raleigh to snap a pic with his phone and the selfie-stick. 

Tendo's sprawling across his chest, Raleigh's hugging his left leg and Jazmine's got her head on his other leg. The sunlight trickles through the blinds and lights up the room as they all start waking up. 

It sits on the mantle for years afterwards, the glass cracked down the center a little but still having pride of place.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment, complain, ect.


End file.
